


Playlist "Lucifer"

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer came back from Hell already, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: Lucifer woke up to someone stroking his hair away from his forehead.He hissed at the light, searching for the sanctuary that was his unholy mountain of blankets. An earbud was yanked out of his ear.“Only You”of all songs was playing.Lucifer blinked, returning to consciousness sluggishly. He felt a lot better. What did he miss?“Detective?”"I was wondering if you'd suffocated under all the blankets." She mused.Lucifer smiled.“You silly devil.” She rolled her eyes, smacking his cheek lightly before settling down next to him, “You stole my iPod!”“I accidentally came across it, darling.” He yawned, wrapping an arm around her, “Didn’t know you love me that much.”“Lucifer…”“I love the playlist.” He smiled, “Never thought I’d say that about a playlist that you prepared, mind you, but here I am.”“Lucifer!” She laughed.It was the most beautiful sound in the universe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 29
Kudos: 263





	Playlist "Lucifer"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts), [Zafii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zafii).



> This work is based on one of those OTP prompts:  
> "Chloe lends their sweater to Lucifer. When Lucifer is home, they realize they still have Chloe's sweater and they find Chloe's iPod. Out of curiosity, Lucifer looks through Chloe's music and finds a playlist titled with Lucifer's name."
> 
> That site is so much fun (https://prompts.neocities.org/?otp1=Chloe)
> 
> As you will see, I changed it a little bit.
> 
> Gifted to my Dumbass Squad; Pat and Zafii.
> 
> I'm thinking about writing a few of them for Deckerstar. What do you think?

“Lucifer?” Trixie frowned, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Perfectly fine, spawn.” Lucifer chirped, “Ready to let go of my arm now?”

“Nope.” She shook her head, snuggling into his arm, “Stop shivering though if you’re okay. It’s kinda annoying.”

Lucifer stared at her daughter incredulously. Chloe snorted.

“Sure you’re okay, babe?” Chloe asked from where she was snuggled into his other side.

“Detective, I’m _fine._ ”

“You’re shivering.” She pressed, “You’re looking a bit pale too.”

“What are you implying?” Lucifer huffed.

“That you’re sick.” Chloe simply stated, pressing a hand to his forehead. “No fever. Your skin’s a bit cold actually.”

“The devil doesn’t get sick!”

“The devil’s vulnerable around me.” Chloe smirked, “Remember?”

Lucifer pouted at her. He _pouted._ Of _all_ things. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh and crane her neck just the tiniest bit to press a kiss to his lips.

“You guys are really cute,” Trixie interjected, “but Trixie is trying to watch the movie!”

Lucifer gave her another incredulous look, not even sure where he should start objecting.

“Sorry, monkey.” Chloe laughed.

She was at peace. This was her happy place. Here, snuggled on the couch with her two favourite people in all of creation.

Her little, adorable daughter and her amazing, adorable devil who’d managed to return from hell recently. Chloe could hardly believe it.

She was a bit worried about the tremors wracking his frame from time to time, but Lucifer seemed to be okay. Just a bit cold, maybe? She snuck an hand under his untucked shirt, stroking his side in an attempt to warm him up a little bit.

Lucifer smiled at that, eyes lighting up and mouth set in a genuine smile.

They watched that night’s Disney movie quietly after that.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Chloe had thought that Lucifer had gotten better.

However, when he plopped down on their bed a few hours later, hogging the covers and still shivering, Chloe couldn’t take it.

She turned on the lights, sitting up to stare at the miserable, cold devil burrito snuggled into her side.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Detective?” He asked innocently, an eye and a shock of messy curls being the only thing visible of him at the moment.

“Are you okay?”

“Perfectly f-fine.”

Were his teeth chattering?

“Lucifer…” She sighed, stroking his back.

“Maybe I’m a little bit cold…” He admitted in a meek voice. “Just _a little_ bit.”

“Being cold is not something to be ashamed of.” She rolled her eyes, getting out of bed and heading to the closet. Lucifer actually _whined_ at her. “Why are you cold though? Is everything alright?”

“Maybe it has something to do with… Hell?” He suggested after a minute or so of silence, “I-I have no realistic physical needs down there… everything is different. Coming back here is... odd at times. I… It’s complicated?”

“How long until it gets better?” She asked, her heart sinking.

“No clue.” Lucifer sighed, “It’s nothing major! I swear. Just… annoying.”

Chloe had no idea what to give him. Only one sweater would work. Eventually, she found what she was looking for and smiled despite the worry churning in her chest.

“Come on.” She prompted softly, “Get up.”

“But we already established that I’m cold!” He whined, poking his head out from under the covers.

Chloe needed her phone.

He looked… _adorable._ Precious. Hair a curly mess, eyes half-open, and mouth set in what she could describe as a petulant whine, Lucifer was looking too cute for words.

“I have something that’ll help.” She offered, “Other than extra blankets.”

Lucifer eyed the sweater in her hands suspiciously.

“Detective, I cannot wear anything of yours. Literally.” He frowned, “You’re too tiny, my love. If that is one of Daniel’s old garments, then I would rather freeze to death.”

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes at her antics.

“It’s not Dan’s.” She assured him, “It’s… um… I wear it. Sometimes. Extra warm, really baggy, and… uh…”

Lucifer was staring at her, curious. She was pleading with anyone that was listening for Lucifer to shut up and not ask questions. Lending Lucifer this particular sweater was a huge step and Chloe didn’t think that she was ready to talk about it just then.

“Thank you, darling.” Lucifer nodded.

He gave his blankets a mournful look, getting up to grab the sweater. He was dressed in silky sleeping pants and a thin t-shirt. It was the closest thing he had to pyjamas, worn because she insisted on a “no sleeping naked” rule whenever Trixie was in the house.

She went to grab some extra blankets for him, knowing how his body reacted to temperatures rather extremely. If he was cold, then he’d require more than a healthy amount of blankets to warm up to something that was even close to his normal, devilish, body heat.

She came back to the room to find him asleep, fingers fisted in the blankets and nose pressed into her pillow. Chloe smiled at the sight, rolling her eyes. She could count the times he fell asleep before she did.

It was partly why Chloe always appreciated it.

She piled the extra blankets on top of him, keeping her side of the bed relatively devoid of them. Tonight was a bit chilly, but she was nowhere near as cold as her boyfriend was. 

She watched him snore and shuffle for a while before joining him. It was almost funny how he curled into her, seeking her meager body heat and her touch as usual.

Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Sloth wasn’t his favourite sin, but it wasn’t something that he hated.

Lucifer knew that he should probably get up, but he was _so bloody tired._

Lucifer wondered if he was truly getting sick, but he immediately banished that thought from his mind. It was probably just an incredibly temporary reaction his body was having to being back on the earthly plane. Being around the Detective was probably not helping him either, but Lucifer was staying around the Deckers until they kicked him out.

He groaned, flopping to his other side and pulling his blankets above his head.

Daniel had already come and taken the urchin. Today was… Saturday! He was going to spend a quiet day with his Detective! 

Lucifer should seriously move. 

He groaned, begging his legs to move. The bloody limbs wouldn’t move!

His head hurt a little bit and he was so cold. Lucifer should seriously use his wings to warm up, but he was a little afraid of having them out around the Detective.

Why was everything so difficult?

He buried himself deeper into the bed, thinking about how he should replace the Detective’s mattress if he was going to be sleeping here now. This one would simply not do. Silky sheets would be needed as well.

Something was jabbing his hip.

Lucifer wiggled a little bit, wondering what it was. Something was in the pocket of the sweater. Oh. He hadn’t noticed.

Lucifer found the energy to grab the offending object and get it out. He squinted at it, able to see in the relativistic darkness of the blanket fort he was currently buried underneath.

It was an iPod.

An incredibly old, incredibly used iPod.

He was about to toss it away, wondering what such a device was doing in his pocket. Lucifer didn’t own this! He stopped at the last minute, remembering who the sweater belonged to.

Would it be an invasion of privacy?

Lucifer was really curious. The Detective had had an odd look in her eyes when she’d offered the sweater. He’d wanted to ask about it, but a voice in his head that sounded like Doctor Linda’s told him not to.

Lucifer had been tired and cold. Making the Detective potentially sad by being his… usual self was never something that he wanted to do anyway.

Would she be sad if he scrolled through the music on the device?

He’d seen her music queue all those years ago. Lucifer adored the woman with his entire being, but her taste in music…

Well, you had to make some sacrifices for love, right?

Doctor Linda, the internet, and the TV had told him as much at least.

He’d scrolled through the Detective’s phone countless times. He’d been in her house more times than he could count. He’d re-organized her desk and her closet. They were dating now too! Surely, scrolling through her music would not be a breach of privacy?

Lucifer debated his conundrum for a minute longer before deciding that he should go ahead and do it. As far as he knew, the Detective wouldn’t be mad. If she somehow ended up being mad, he could either grovel, distract her with a makeout session, or use whatever made him “adorable” in her eyes.

It took him a moment to figure out the device. Thankfully, it was almost fully charged. The Detective was using it then. _Interesting._

He scrolled through the playlists, happy that it had its white earphones attached to it. How had he not noticed it last night? Was he _that_ tired? Was that why the Detective looked worried?

Lucifer spent several minutes scrolling through random songs, rolling his eyes at some of them and nodding thoughtfully at others. It was mostly 90’s jams, but his Detective had some hope left for her.

It wasn’t until he came across _the playlist_ that Lucifer dropped the iPod.

It was a playlist by his name.

_“Lucifer”_

It held over a hundred songs and the Detective had apparently made it for him? Did it remind her of him? How long had she had it for?

The revelation was evoking all sorts of strange sensations in his chest. Lucifer wasn’t sad per se, but he wasn’t happy either. He felt light and calm despite how quickly his heart was beating. He was almost certain that he was smiling. Why were the corners of his eyes burning?

Just the tiniest bit, mind you.

It wasn’t like the devil was going to burst into tears because of a _bloody playlist._

Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. 

He took the iPod with shaky hands, biting his lip as he clicked on the playlist, setting it on shuffle.

A song called _“Devil, Devil”_ came on.

Lucifer wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry.

The song that followed was, ironically, the original version of _“Eternal Flame.”_ It was like that song was intent on haunting him!

 _Restless,_ by Cold War Kids. _Love in the Dark,_ by Adele. _The Other Side,_ by Ruelle. _Beneath Your Beautiful,_ by Labrinth. 

A lot of songs!

Some of his own favourite person songs were on there as well, songs that he was sure he’d made her listen to while they were driving or just hanging out. Basic songs like _“Ain’t No Rest For the Wicked”_ by Cage the Elephant. Everything from Metallica to Queen. All sorts of songs that he’d admitted to loving.

Many songs had the word “devil” in them.

 _“Devil Side”_ by Foxes _. “Devil You Know”_ by X Ambassadors. _"Dance With the Devil"_ , by Breaking Benjamin. _“Devil On My shoulder”_ , by Faith Marie.

Lucifer was lost in the songs. Song after song after song. With his eyes closed, his mind came up with different scenarios, all involving the Detective listening to the songs herself.

Was this what she’d been doing while he was stuck in Hell?

Why were his eyes burning?

Some of the songs were ridiculous. Some of them were too cheesy. It was a ridiculous playlist overall, but Lucifer…

Lucifer could have spent the rest of eternity listening to it. Here, in the Detective’s bed, surrounded by her scent, imagining her…

She hadn’t forgotten about him.

She _cared._

Lucifer woke up to someone stroking his hair away from his forehead.

He hissed at the light, searching for the sanctuary that was his unholy mountain of blankets. An earbud was yanked out of his ear. _“Only You”_ of all songs was playing.

Lucifer blinked, returning to consciousness sluggishly. He felt a lot better. What did he miss?

“Detective?”

"I was wondering if you'd suffocated under all the blankets." She mused.

Lucifer smiled.

“You silly devil.” She rolled her eyes, smacking his cheek lightly before settling down next to him, “You stole my iPod!”

“I accidentally came across it, darling.” He yawned, wrapping an arm around her, “Didn’t know you love me that much.”

“Lucifer…”

Oh, it was one of those things that suddenly made normal people sad. Damn it. He hadn’t been awake for a minute, and here he was, disappointing her! Why did she even have a playlist for him?

“I love the playlist.” He smiled, “Never thought I’d say that about a playlist that you prepared, mind you, but here I am.”

“Lucifer!” She laughed.

It was the most beautiful sound in the universe. 

Another song that he didn’t recognize began playing.

“I listened to that playlist for hours on end.” The Detective told him, blushing, “You better not insult it!”

“I would never.” He gasped, his free hand flying to his chest in trademark Morningstar drama, “I… I would like a copy of it.”

She nodded, teasing him just a bit.

“How long was it?”

“How long was what?”

“Your time in.. down there.” Chloe gulped.

“I have no idea.” Lucifer admitted, “Lost count after the first year or so. Thought that I’d go insane if I counted any longer…”

“Oh, Lucifer…”

“I’m here now!” He grinned, kissing her forehead, “Perfectly capable of being around you and experiencing your exquisite taste in music, my love. There’s no music in Hell, you know.”

“None at all?”

“Only for torture in some Hell loops.”

"The sweater." The Detective bit her lip, "It was my dad's. One of the few things I have left of him. It brings me comfort sometimes, you know...?"

So she'd worn this and listening to a playlist about him. Clothes meant a lot to people sometimes, right? The fact that she'd leant him this...

Lucifer was speechless.

"Thank you, darling."

"Fair is fair." The Detective laughed, pretending that this wasn't as huge of a deal as he thought it was, "Half my closet is full of dress shirts of yours that I'd stolen so..."

"You thieving vixen!" Lucifer laughed. The Detective giggled, hugging him closer to her.

They were silent after that. Music kept playing. The Detective took the other earbud, using it herself. They lay there, listening to song after song.

“Not that I am complaining, darling, but are we going to stay here all day long?”

He didn’t want to go back to sleep. Lucifer was feeling antsy and a little bit overheated.

“Nope.” She shook her head, kissing him, “We have the house to ourselves, Lucifer. We can do anything you desire.”

“Anything I desire?” He grinned wickedly, leaning back to take in her beautiful face.

“Anything.” The Detective confirmed, trying to look serious and failing miserably.

Lucifer leaned in to kiss her. The music faded into the background.

Had Lucifer mentioned that he was glad to be back from Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this silly prompt. Have a magnificent day/night!


End file.
